Excalibur (weapon)
.]] The '''Excalibur' (エクスカリバー, Ekusukaribā) is a weapon that appears in various games in the series. It is usually one of the most powerful swords, and is usually associated with the Holy element. There is also a cheap imitation called the Excalipoor, which Gilgamesh often uses. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Excalibur is the Knight's ultimate weapon. It is acquired by getting the Adamantite from the Flying Fortress and giving it to the Dwarven Smith. In the [[Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls|''Dawn of Souls]] release, Excalibur is no longer the ultimate Knightsword. It provides 45 Attack and 35 Accuracy. ''Final Fantasy II .]] The Excalibur is a sword passed down by the Dragoons. Before the party enters Pandaemonium, they can obtain it by talking to Elina in Castle Deist, when the player asks her about Dragoons, before she, along with her son, leaves the castle. It is the second most powerful sword in the game, the first being the Masamune. It provides 100 Attack, 75% Accuracy, and 16% Evasion. Final Fantasy III The Excalibur is found in the forbidden city of Eureka, guarded by the General. It is the 5th strongest sword in the game, with the Ragnarok, Onion Sword, Onion Blade, and Ultima Weapon being stronger. But it does give a bonus of +5 to every stat and has an Attack of 137. Final Fantasy IV The Excalibur is one of Cecil's ultimate weapons, obtained by trading a Rat Tail, found in the Feymarch, for some Adamantite in the Adamant Isle Grotto. The player must give the Adamantite and the Mythgraven Blade to Kokkol at his forge in the Underworld, and he will finish making the Excalibur once the party has been on the Red Moon with the Lunar Whale. Only the Ragnarok (and the Lightbringer and Flandango in the GBA version) are stronger than the Excalibur, but it provides 120 Attack, 99 Accuracy, and +10 Strength. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ''.]] Cecil receives the Excalibur after he beats the Dark Knight at the True Moon's Subterrane. It is a high ranked Knight Sword, and is also Holy-elemental. Its stats are largely the same as its Final Fantasy IV version, with the exception of a lower Accuracy at 50%. Final Fantasy V The Excalibur is one of the legendary Sealed Weapons acquired in the Sealed Castle. It is the sealed Greatsword, and has the element of Holy. It provides 107 Attack, 110 Hit Rate, and +5 Strength. Final Fantasy VI The Excalibur is one of the ultimate great swords. Dropped by the Goddess, it is Holy-elemental, and can be used by Celes' Runic. In ''Final Fantasy VI Advance, Gilgamesh appears as an Esper, and can attack with the Excalibur when summoned. Excalibur provides 217 Attack, +2 Strength and Speed, +1 Magic and Stamina, and +20% Evasion. It can only be used by Celes, Terra, Edgar, and Locke. ''Final Fantasy VII The Excalibur is used by Arthur, the final knight of the Knights of the Round summon. Final Fantasy VIII The Excalibur is one of the weapons Gilgamesh uses when he appears in battle. Final Fantasy IX The Excalibur is one of Steiner's ultimate weapons. It is Holy-elemental and teaches him Climhazzard. To obtain it, the player must buy the following four Key Items from the Treno Auction House: *Doga's Artifact *Une's Mirror *Griffin's Heart *Rat Tail And sell them to the following people in Treno: *Doga's Artifact to the Scholar in the Synthesis Shop. *Une's Mirror to the Nobleman outside the Cafe Carta. *Griffin's Heart to the Adventurer outside the Cafe Carta. *Rat Tail to the Adventurer outside the Cafe Carta. Afterward, the Magical Fingertip will appear in the Treno Auction, but only during disc 4, and only if the player has already talked to the man in Daguerreo who requests it. The player must buy the Magical Fingertip and give it to the Old Man outside the inn in Daguerreo and he will give the party the Excalibur in exchange. It provides 77 Attack. If the player can get to the final area in Memoria in under 12 hours, they will be rewarded with an even stronger Excalibur, the Excalibur II, the game's strongest weapon. Final Fantasy X The Excalibur is one of Tidus' weapons obtained by customizing Break Damage Limit onto a sword. It resembles the Brotherhood. Final Fantasy X-2 Excalibur is a Swordplay ability in ''Final Fantasy X-2 that attacks with the Holy element. The ability is only usable when a character is using the Warrior Dressphere, or with the Pride of the Sword Garment Grid. Yuna can also use the ability while wearing the Mascot Dressphere if she has learned it as a Warrior. All three girls can use it in any other Job while equipped with the Sword Lore accessory, as long as they have learned it as a Warrior. ''Final Fantasy XI The Excalibur is the Relic Sword of ''Final Fantasy XI, available only to Level 75 Red Mages and Paladins after having completed an immensely lengthy and expensive quest (often taking months of time, hundreds of millions of gil, and the full assistance of an entire Linkshell community to obtain difficult Dynamis drop items). Though the Excalibur has the highest base damage rating of any sword in the game, it benefits the Red Mage class very little. Its true prowess comes in the hand of a Paladin, and is showcased in its extremely unique Additional Effect, which takes 25% of the wielder's current HP and converts it into Slashing-type damage. This effect triggers frequently, and can make up for the absence of an entire melee front-line fighter during battle with a Hyper Notorious Monster if the user remains engaged throughout the entire fight. Though its unique Weaponskill Knights of Round sic is relatively weak, the tremendous damage incurred over time on tougher enemies give Paladins with enough money the incentive to pursue Excalibur. However, due to the profound excellence of the Aegis Relic Shield and other damage mitigating weapons, such as the Hauteclaire or Burtgang swords, Excalibur often ends up being second or third on a Paladin's list of expensive priorities, and therefore not nearly as many opt to make them before creating these. ''Final Fantasy XII The Excalibur is one of the ultimate Greatswords. It can be found in the Great Crystal, is of the Holy element, and has an attack power of 128. It can only be equipped by characters who have learned the Excalibur license on the License Board for 160 LP. Because the weapon is Holy-elemental, the player can boost its attack power by equipping the White Robes. In the ''Zodiac Job System version of Final Fantasy XII the Excalibur is found inside Great Crystal - Crystal Peak, the area where the party fights Ultima. It is possible to acquire the Excalibur while still fighting her. Only the Knight class is able to equip it, by unlocking its eponymous license for 135 LP. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Excalibur is Basch's strongest weapon acquired after completing the mission 79: Wings of Midnight. Final Fantasy Tactics The Excalibur is Orlandeau's initial weapon. It is a Holy-elemental Knight Sword and has Auto-Haste. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Excalibur is a knight sword infused with the Holy element. It teaches the Paladin Job class the Holy Blade ability. It can also be stolen from Llednar Twem in the final battle with him before he is gone for good. The upgraded form of the sword, Excalibur II, can be obtained also. It provides +47 to attack, +2 to Magic Power and +1 to speed. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Excalibur reappears in this sequel as a knight sword. It gives the wielder immunity to the Holy element. Again, it teaches the Paladin Job class the Holy Blade ability. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Excalibur is a weapon that a Clavat can wield. It can be forged with the Legendary Weapon Scroll along with the materials Alloy, Orichalcum, and Ancient Potion. Its Focus Attack is Soul Shot, consisting on launching a large energy blast from the tip of the sword ,exploding on impact dealing heavy damage at long range. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Excalibur is a high-ranked sword that provides 122 Attack and +5 to Stun. It takes 1 slot and can be used by all races. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Unlike in other Final Fantasy games, the Excalibur cant be equipped by the player . Instead , the Excalibur when found can be used as a Field item to grab and use against monsters temporarily . Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Excalibur is Benjamin's strongest weapon. It is found in Pazuzu's Tower and has a Battle power of 127. It also increases Speed by 5. Final Fantasy Adventure The Excalibur is the hero's strongest weapon. It has an Attack Bonus of +85 and cannot be sold. It is automatically obtained close to the end of the Final Dungeon, making that location the only place it can be used. Equipping it is optional, but it should be known that the Excalibur does massive extra damage to the final boss. Due to space constraints, in the game's English version the sword is known as '''Xclbr'. ''Final Fantasy Legend III Excalibur is a sword pulled out of the stone that can be equipped to the Hero. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Dissidia Final Fantasy The Excalibur is a level 99 sword and one of the three strongest swords in the game. It increases Attack by 67 and increases base Bravery by 50% at the start of a battle. It is also one of Gilgamesh's summon effects, which, if used, triples the user's Bravery in an instant. The Excalibur II also appears as a Level 99 sword and grants double EXP as well as +67 Attack. Gallery Etymology The Excalibur is King Arthur's sword, the one he obtained from the Lady in the Lake, after the one he pulled from the stone broke. Excalibur itself is thought to be derived from Caladbolg. Category:Weapons